


Hands Down

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one glimpse into the man hidden beneath your mask; one kiss, one night, and I’m addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Hermione's point of view. Inspired by the song from Dashboard Confessional. Their lyrics are italicised and they reserve all rights for them!

** Hands Down **

by

_Lamenting Quill_

* * *

  
  
_Breathe in for luck; breathe in so deep this air is blessed you share with me. This night is wild, so calm and dull; these hearts they race from self-control. Your legs are smooth as they graze mine; we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all._

* * *

  
  
I sneak out of Gryffindor Tower, like so many nights before, hidden under Harry’s invisibility cloak. The corridors are thankfully empty. This is the part I don’t like – the only part I don’t like – the walking, the waiting, the anticipation. The wonder of if this time, this time we’ll be caught. It is a thought I can’t bear and yet I do. I keep coming back, even though I know it is ‘wrong’ and even though I know I should stay away.

Only six months remaining and then I’ll be yours, my love, and nobody can say it’s wrong. It could never be wrong; it feels too right. Yes, only six months, and then no more hiding. No more secrets. No more lies. We could wait, wait until that fateful Leaving Feast, but I don’t think I could survive without your touch, without your voice, without you.

All it took was one glimpse into the man hidden beneath your mask; one kiss, one night, and I’m addicted. I crave you, I need you, I want you. You’re mine, and before long the world will know. Our love is too precious to keep secret and keep it secret I won’t. My future looks brighter with you in it but cold and lonely without you. Such as it was before you came to me.

The light reflects off the burning sconces as I walk quietly through the dungeons. It is cold, but I know soon I’ll be warm for in your arms, it is never cold.

I reach your door and I knock softly, gently, so as not to be heard by anyone who might be lurking. It opens on its own and I’m curious. You’re normally there waiting for me, taking me into your arms and kissing me before the door is barely opened. But not tonight, and I have to wonder if something has happened.

Stepping into the sitting room the sight that greets me takes my breath away. Deep crimson rose petals are scattered across the floor, soft music is playing, and you’re standing there in your black robes, looking at me with hungry eyes. You walk over to me and extend your hand, ask me to dance. As if you had to ask. How could I ever refuse a chance of being in your arms? I take your hand and your arms wrap around my waist, as mine lace around your neck. And we’re dancing, and I feel closer to you than I ever have before. This seems more intimate, somehow, than all of the times we’ve spent locked in a whirl of heated desire and I muse, in a way it is.

 

* * *

  
_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me; so won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours, to fill or burst or break or bury, or wear as jewelry, whichever you prefer._

* * *

  
We start to move to the slow drawl of the wireless and I’m lost in your arms. I never want to be found. I can’t help but wonder what else you have in store this evening. There’s something different about you tonight and when I voice this, you just laugh your beautiful laugh; a laugh that went unheard for so very long, but for reasons unknown to me, I am privileged enough to hear now.

There is a different feel in your embrace, like something familiar that you’ve known before but forgotten over time. It’s comforting so I come even closer to you, laying my head on your strong shoulder. I feel you sigh contentedly and I smile. I’ve never felt as loved as I do at this moment.

My eyes widen in realisation as this thought crosses my mind. That’s what is different about you tonight. It is not just desire that I see in your eyes, it is love. Love for me. I pull back and look into the ebony depths, and I know I’m correct. It’s an axiomatic truth that I have reached, and I can’t put the feelings chasing one another through my very heart and soul into words, and I couldn’t even fathom trying.

Holding your face gently in my hands, I hope my eyes reflect what I see in yours. Leaning in close to you I breathe in your scent, both exhilarating and calming, before pressing my lips softly to yours. I feel a tingle spread through my very being, traveling to undiscovered depths that only you could ever reach. Your arms tighten around me, and I feel safe, protected. I know that I am.

 

* * *

  
_The words are hushed, let’s not get busted, just lay entwined here undiscovered. Safe in here from all the stupid questions... "Hey did you get some?" Man, that is so dumb. Stay quiet, stay near, stay close; they can't hear, so we can get some._

 

* * *

The luxurious carpet beneath our feet muffles our footsteps as we make our way to the bedroom, still kissing hungrily, passionately, yet with a gentleness that has never been there before now. We undress one another slowly. Tonight, we don’t worry about our time together. We don’t worry about the coming dawn when I will be forced to leave, no matter how I wish to stay. Every time I’m here it gets harder to say goodbye.

As you lay me upon your bed and cover me with your body, I know I’m in Heaven, for such sheer bliss and solace can certainly not be attained in the world that I have come to know. I place a lock of your silken hair behind your ear, as you look at me from above, eyes saying so much more than words ever could.

I gasp as you trail soft kisses down my jaw line and neck, forgoing haste in favour of a speed akin to the adagio rhythm of the music to which we danced. Your lips move gracefully across my heated flesh, and I moan at your delicate, idolatrous attentions.

I allow my hands to explore your skin as you continue your ministrations, and I feel the shiver that runs down your spine as my hands slide sensually up and down your lithe sides. My fingers rove your aesthetic flesh with genuine reverence, as I listen to the delicious moans that spill forth from your precious mouth. As you flick your sinful tongue against my hardened nipples, I entwine my fingers in your dulcet hair, as sounds that even I didn’t know I could make flood the room.

I’m growing impatient. It feels as though you have ravished every particle of my being except for where I most need your attention. I pull you up from where you are exploring my abdomen and kiss you fiercely, conveying my need for you, my desire. You chuckle as your hand slides lethargically down my frame and slips between my thighs.

My back arcs off the bed as you gently insert a delicate finger. There is nothing rushed as you prepare me this time and my body shudders with absolute need. Sensing my readiness, your fingers withdraw from my overheated flesh and I whimper at the loss, but know that what I have been awaiting is soon to come.

You position yourself at my entrance and slide inside me with a slowness and gentleness that I have never before known. You hold my gaze and once fully sheathed, meet me in a tender, passionate kiss. Each thrust you make I meet, and each carries us a little closer to one another. Bring us a little closer to sweet release.

We move together as one, entwined in an archaic dance of passion. Our pace never increases and our desire never decreases. And I know that tonight, we’re not having sex – we’re making love. Your name rolls off my tongue as my climax takes over, and I distantly hear you saying mine.

As I lay in your arms after, while you cradle me to your chest, I know I’m forever yours. No matter what is to come, what the future may bring or take away, I know your love awaits me always and will forever remain. You don’t have to speak it, for you already have in volumes far louder than words.

We lay here, both awake, not wanting to fall asleep. Not wanting to miss a moment of being together, for we have to part before the world awakes. But one day, my love… one day, we shan’t.

 

* * *

 

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me; so won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours, to fill or burst or break or bury, or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer._

* * *

  
We lie still, wrapped up in one another, watching the fire crackle merrily. You suddenly turn to me and capture my lips in a searing kiss. You tell me to get up and get dressed. I look at you curiously as you get out of bed and dress quickly, ushering me to do the same. I ask you what we’re doing, but you just smile and say we’re going for a walk.

You grab the invisibility cloak and we both cover ourselves with it, walking through the castle together. Our steps are falling in perfect harmony, as though we’ve done this a million times when this is only the first time we’ve ever left your rooms. We walk in silence until we exit the castle, and my curiosity is now doubled. I ask you once again where we’re going, but you just kiss me gently and keep walking. We walk across the grounds and into Hogsmeade. There are actually people walking the streets at this hour, so we’re extra careful.

My curiosity grows as we walk the streets of the small village. It’s chilly out, but you have your arm wrapped protectively around my waist, and I’m not cold at all. We suddenly stop in front of a small cottage, and I step lightly through a small puddle – it appears it has rained sometime during the night. I look up at you, wondering why we’ve stopped here.

You look at me, and then back to the cottage. You whisper in my ear, ‘It is ours, Hermione, should you wish to love me after you’ve completed your education.’

I look into your eyes as I kiss you firmly and make my reply. “I will always love you, Severus. Always.”

I can see the tears in your eyes as you hold me a little tighter. I never want you to let go, and I know you won’t until your final day. You don’t have to say it. I know, and all that matters is you feel it. I promise now, I’ll make you feel it forever.

 

* * *

  
_Hands down this is the best date I can ever remember, I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers; and the time on the clock when we realised it's so late, and this walk that we shared together. The street was wet and the gate was locked, so I jumped it, and let you in and you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist and you kissed me, like you meant it, and I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it; and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it._


End file.
